The present invention relates to attachments for lamps with reflector envelopes (reflector lamps). More specifically, the present invention relates to an attachment for retaining one or more lenses in position for the use with a reflector lamp. In addition, the present invention relates to attachments for reflector lamps that may be used or are used in conjunction with existing light fixtures. Furthermore, the present invention has at least two preferred embodiments, whereby each embodiment is to be used with one of two types of reflector lamps.
Generally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,662 (""662) discloses an attachment consisting of a plurality of vanes, among other things, for deflecting light from lamps with reflector envelopes. More specifically, the ""662 patent discloses a lamp assembly that comprises a lamp with reflector envelopes (reflector lamp) and a one-piece integral attachment upon the reflector lamp. In addition, ""662 discloses that the one-piece integral attachment comprises a plurality of vanes for deflecting light that is produced from the reflector lamp, a means for interconnecting the plurality of vanes into one piece upon a rim of the reflector lamp, and holding members formed on the one piece that engage the reflector lamp behind the rim. The ""662 patent does not disclose an attachment for retaining a separate lens, color filter, or light louver for use with the reflector lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,291 (""291) generally discloses a two-piece attachment for a reflector lamp for mounting a color lens or light louver for use with a reflector lamp. More specifically, the ""291 patent discloses a device that comprises, among other things, a hollow cylindrical member, spring clips, and an adapted member. The spring clips of the ""291 patent are secured to the inner surface of the hollow cylindrical member and provide for the removable attachment of the hollow cylindrical member to the reflector lamp. Further, the spring clips of the ""291 patent are formed of a flat strip of spring metal, and are provided with a generally V-shaped portion. The ""291 patent discloses that the attached member is release ably secured to the hollow cylindrical member, with a color lens or light louver placed in between the hollow cylindrical member and the adapted member.
The ""291 patent does not disclose a one-piece attachment for retaining a lens for use with a reflector lamp. Further, the two-piece device disclosed in the ""291 patent provides for a relatively bulky device. As a result, the ""291 device is undesirable to those of ordinary skill in the prior art for at least two reasons. First, the ""291 two-piece device may be too bulky to be compatible with or used easily with many modern light fixtures. Second, the ""291 patent does not provide for a low profile attachment for retaining a lens for use with a reflector lamp.
Other types of prior art devices in general have the lens retaining device as part of the overall light fixture, and not as an attachment to a reflector lamp. One disadvantage of this type of prior art device is that it does not allow for easy replacement of the lenses. More specifically, a user often needs to disassemble the fixture or lens retaining portion of the fixture in order to change a lens. Another disadvantage of this type of prior art devices is that the lens retaining portion of one prior art light fixture is not interchangeable with other prior art devices.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides an attachment for retaining one or more lenses for use with a lamp with a reflector envelope (reflector lamp) that is easy to install on the reflector lamp.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an attachment for retaining one or more lenses for use with a reflector lamp such that replacing a reflector lamp with a reflector lamp and attachment is approximately as easy as changing a light bulb.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an attachment for retaining one or more lenses for use with a reflector lamp which attachment has a low profile when installed on a reflector lamp.
Another advantage of the invention is that it provides an attachment for retaining one or more lenses for use with a reflector lamp which attachment will function in most existing prior art light fixtures without modification of the light fixture.
Reflector lamps, also known in the art as miniature reflectors, general diffuse reflectors, or lamps with reflector envelopes, are commonly used for home and commercial lighting applications. The attachment of the present invention is generally described by two preferred embodiments. The first preferred embodiment shown generally in FIGS. 1A-1C of the present invention is directed to an attachment for retaining lenses for use generally with an MR-16 reflector lamp. The second preferred embodiment shown generally in FIGS. 3A-3D of the present invention is directed to an attachment for retaining lenses for use generally with a PAR-36 bulb. The preferred embodiments of the attachment are both comprised of, among other things, a main bracket and a plurality of retaining arms. The primary difference between the embodiments, as described below is the shape and function of retaining arms spaced around the perimeter of the attachment.
Each of the preferred embodiments of the present invention comprises a generally circular main bracket, and one or more retaining arms. The generally circular main bracket is narrow in relation to the total diameter of the lens retaining clip. The main bracket is generally open and unobstructed such that, when the attachment is applied to a light source, it substantially allows the passage of light through or around the main bracket. In each of the preferred embodiments, the retaining arms are attached to the edge of the main bracket and are generally perpendicular to the main bracket.
In the first preferred embodiment, the retaining arms have a first portion, a second portion, and a return portion. The first portion is attached to the edge of the main bracket and is generally perpendicular to the main bracket. The second portion is attached to the first portion and is directed generally toward the center axis of the main bracket. The return portion is attached to the second portion and is directed generally away from the center axis of the main bracket.
In the second preferred embodiment, the retaining arms are generally similar to those of the first preferred embodiment, however, the retaining arms in the second preferred embodiment have a dimple on the first portion of each retaining arm, and a plateau portion between the second portion and the return portion. The dimples collectively form a structure that supports one or more lenses. The plateau portions substantially contact a rim portion of the PAR-36 reflector lamp.
The return/plateau portion of each of the retaining arms is designed to xe2x80x9cclipxe2x80x9d onto a reflector lamp and retain the lens retaining clip on the lamp. In each preferred embodiment, the lens retaining clip includes three retaining arms equally spaced around the perimeter of the main bracket. In operation, the lens retaining clip secures a lens of generally the same shape and size as the lens retaining clip against a light bulb.
It is generally desirable for the lens retaining clip to be made from a resilient material. The resilient material allows the lens retaining clip to flex outward around the edge of the light bulb and return to its original shape once in place. The return action of the lens retaining clip is the force that holds the lens retaining clip on the light bulb. The resilient material may include, for example, plastic, rubber and metal.
In operation, the attachment may retain a lens, a color filter, or a louvered grate generally in place between the reflector lamp and the attachment. The attachment is set generally upon the reflector lamp, such that the retaining arms come in contact with the reflector lamp. The attachment and the retaining lamp are generally forced together, and the retaining arms are forced outward from the center axis of the main lens ring by the reflector lamp. The retaining arms generally contact the outside surface of the reflector lamp. The above described operation may be substantially reversed in order to remove the attachment from the reflector lamp.